Maybe You'll Get Lucky
by Vampireplatypus
Summary: Ed's never been to a New Years party. Roy's been to plenty, but never has any fun. Coincidence? EdXRoy Yaoi, ONESHOT, No Lemon Sorry LemonLovers! Maybe next time! Rated T for...IDK, Language? It seems weird to make a Yaoi fic K....


"...New Years Party?"

Edward Elric looked up at the Colonel, who's smirk was ever-present as he explained the event.

"Yeah, it's becoming sort of a tradition for us now. Some of us at Central get together and just hang out, have a few drinks, play a few games...it's pretty fun, I think you'll enjoy yourself."

"But sir, I can't drink, I'm-"

Mustang placed his hand on Ed's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry FullMetal, I won't say anything if you have a few. It's New Years, what's the worst that could happen?"

And that's how it started.

It was ten minutes before midnight. Ed looked around the room to see who all was there. He could spot Riza chatting with Breda, Armstrong showing off his sparkling biceps to Falman, Havoc and Fuery...were they kissing? He'd stay away from Havoc and Fuery.

And there was Roy. He sat alone in a corner of the room, drinking a martini. Ed sighed. The Colonel was the one who told him about this, said it would be fun. But it looked like he was having the least fun out of all of them. He wore a white tee shirt with a black jacket over it, and a pair of jeans. Yes, Roy Mustang was wearing jeans. Nice jeans, but still. Ed almost laughed. This was the first time he'd seen him dressed so...well, casually. Damn, those jeans were tight. He stopped. What? What was he thinking? Did he just think that about the Colonel? Colonel Bastard?

Ed set down his drink. He'd had one too many. Roy just looked plain sad. Ed couldn't believe he was doing this. He walked over to the table where Roy was sitting. The Colonel looked up at him as Ed sat down. He looked puzzled. Ed glanced down at his own attire and smiled. He wore a black tank top, and a pair of ripped up jeans.

"What's wrong Colonel? I'm dressed no better than you."

Roy sighed and finished his drink.

"Sorry Ed, didn't mean to stare. Today's just been hard. I didn't get any paperwork done, and I need most of it done by tomorrow. I'll be up for hours after this party, and with all the alcohol I've had that's not good."

Ed snickered and slapped him on the back, rather sharply.

"Lighten up Colonel! I never finish my reports, and you don't see the world falling down around my shoulders, do ya? It's New Years, make a resolution! I know, here's a suggestion. Spend less time on your paperwork, and more time sleeping. No wonder you're always such a grouch. You never sleep!"

Roy was about to say something concerning Ed's height when Breda called out.

"Hey everyone! It's almost midnight! We've got a new one this year!"

Ed glanced up, puzzled.

"A new what?"

Roy smirked, that famous expression crossing his face even now, when everyone was acting in ways that would never be considered on the job.

"Every year when the clock is about to strike twelve, the military makes it a routine to get at least one couple together for the new year. And every year they come up with new ways to make it happen, set off that spark between two people. I wonder who it'll be this time."

Everyone was gathering in a circle over by a broom closet. Ed got up to go join them. When he noticed Roy not moving, he stopped and turned to him.

"C'mon Colonel, maybe you'll get lucky this year."

Roy thought for a moment, then smiled and stood up.

"Ah, what the hell. It's New Years, right? Maybe you've done some good for once FullMetal..."

Ed ignored the comment and walked over to the group. Falman was explaining the matchmaking game, as the others stared wide-eyed and anticipant.

"Alright, here's how it works. It's a combination of spin-the-bottle and seven minutes in heaven. We pick one person to spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on has to go with the other person into the closet for...ah hell, let's make it 10 minutes. And you know what happens from there. So, let's pick...who's our first lucky lover tonight, huh?"

Ed laughed. He'd never seen Falman so flamboyant. He was dancing around like he had to piss or something. And he was smiling. Damn, Ed had never seen anyone here like they were now. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was being applauded and pushed to the front of the crowd.

"Alright Edward, good. Now, spin the bottle!"

He looked in his hand. Damn it! He was holding a bottle. And the only female in the circle was Hawkeye. He grimaced at the thought of landing on any of his fellow Dogs of the State, but he swallowed his pride. What the hell, it was New Years! He placed the bottle on the ground and gave it a spin with his automail arm.

The glass container whirled around a few times before coming to rest. Ed's mouth dropped. The room became dead silent. All eyes moved to the one whom fate had chosen.

"Damn it Ed, you did that on purpose didn't you?"

Colonel Roy Mustang stepped over beside Ed. His face was red as a tomato. The silence held. Ed looked up at Falman, who was grinning like a madman.

"Do we have to do this?"

Hawkeye held the closet door open for them as the two reluctantly stepped inside. As the door shut, the clock struck midnight.

And the bell began to toll.

Ed could only think of one thing. It was dark. They tried to stay on opposite sides of the closet, but that was hard, considering the many items of questionable value and necessity crammed inside with them. A spark flared, and the top of a broom caught on fire.

Roy sweatdropped as Ed flailed about trying to put the flame out.

"Damn it Roy, it's on top of me! Oh shit, it's hot! Hot, hot, hot!" Ed was screaming.

_Meanwhile, outside the closet..._

"What did he just say?" said Havoc with a look of disgust on his face.

"Jesus, what are they doing in there?" questioned Breda.

"God only knows, let's hope they don't leave a mess..." said Hawkeye with her head in her hands.

_Meanwhile again, back inside the closet..._

Ed had finally calmed down and used Alchemy to put the fire out. Roy removed his gloves. How and why he'd put them on, he didn't know. The bell was still ringing, and it was getting on Ed's nerves. Not to mention the alcohol was getting to his head. Soon he thought the bell was a voice. Every ring was calling him short. Finally the pressure got to him, and he snapped.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN'T EVEN DODGE A SOUNDWAVE!!!!!!"

This startled Roy, making him jump, and slip on some unidentifiable object. He fell on top of Ed, and their lips met as the clock struck twelve. Suddenly the door flew open, and they heard shouts of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!".

Ed was surprised. Roy was embarrased. Havoc and Fuery were nowhere to be seen. But after that accident that no one would believe, what could they say?

Roy Mustang and Edward Elric have been going steady for two years now. Neither has spoken a word about the party, but every New Years Eve, a knowing glance passes between them. After awhile, when some new recruit shows up around New Years, either Ed or Roy tips them off about the party. And if anyone is seen looking down in the dumps, they're sure to inform them of the midnight festivities.

"Maybe you'll get lucky this year."


End file.
